Natsu, el sentimental
by Boogieman13
Summary: Cinco drabbles que darán a conocer los sentimientos más oscuros y los más animados del dragon slayer de fuego. /Fic creado para el reto de drabbles del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". ¡Pasa y diviértete! /Quinto sentimiento: Rencor.
1. Lealtad

**¡Yohoho!**

**Aquí Boogie-chan con una serie de drabbles sobre Natsu y sus sentimientos, cortesía del reto del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". :)**

**Los sentimientos que voy a tratar aquí serán** "_lealtad, ira, fe, rencor y venganza" -no sé si en ese orden-_** desde el punto de vista del adorable e inocentemente pervertido Natsu Dragneel. :3**

**El primero de todos será "lealtad", no sé, me ha gustado escribirlo. Juzgad vosotros,mis pequeñines (WTF?!).**

* * *

**¡Ah! Se me olvidaba el **_disclaimer_.

_Fairy Tail, sus personajes, su historia y los cuerpos increíblemente sexys de Mirajane, Erza y Lucy (¡yuri, yuri!), así como los de Natsu, Gajeel, Gray y Laxus, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Las historias de amor tórridas y no tórridas entre sus personajes son propiedad de las fangirls. Esta, en concreto, es de mi cabeza. _

**¡A leer! :3**

* * *

_Lealtad._

-Así es, Lucy tiene un terrible secreto y yo voy a contarte cuál es.

Natsu escuchaba atentamente y con los ojos y los oídos bien abiertos al tipo de barba roja y pelo blanco que se había topado por la calle. Le había dicho que sabía muchas cosas de Lucy, y eso era lo que él necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

¿Qué por qué lo necesitaba? Fácil: iba a hacerle a Lucy el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de la historia. ¿Y por qué? Más fácil aún: porque Lucy era una chica rara y Natsu no quería que no tuviese ningún regalo por su cumpleaños. ¿Por qué más iba a ser? No entendía por qué Happy no paraba de mirarlo con las patas en la boca mientras le decía cosas como "te gusssssssta".

¡Pues claro que Lucy le gustaba! Era una buena compañera, y a Natsu le gustaba cómo olía por las mañanas, cuando se despertaba en su cama.

La verdad es que Mira y Happy estaban empezando a darle escalofríos.

A lo que iba, el señor del pelo blanco le había facilitado mucha información sobre Lucy, y así seguro que le iba a hacer un buen regalo. ¡Pobre Lucy! ¡Era tan rara que nadie sabría qué regalarle! Pero eso no le pasaría a él, ¡no, señor! Natsu iba a conseguir que, por un día, Lucy no le gritase.

-El secreto de Lucy Heartfilia es…

Y, de pronto, recordó algo; algo importante.

Recordó a Lucy una mañana cualquiera, con cara de adormilada y el pelo desarreglado. Recordó que aquella mañana, como todas las mañanas, Lucy le había gritado y le había dicho que aquella era la última que dormía con ella, que si los del gremio se enteraban iban a pensar que eran novios y blablablá. Recordó que esa mañana en concreto, cuando ella entró al baño para prepararse para ir juntos al gremio, él comenzó a inspeccionar junto a Happy toda la habitación de la rubia: leyeron un poco de su novela –aunque se aburrieron enseguida porque la protagonista era una chica torpe y con tendencia al enfado que estaba enamorada de un idiota que no se daba cuenta–, vigilaron que no tuviese ningún peluche nuevo que ellos no hubiesen tratado de romper y hasta revisaron por vigésimo quinta vez el cajón de la ropa interior de Lucy, sorprendiéndose de nuevo por las transparencias y lo atrevido de sus bragas y sujetadores.

Y mientras Happy, el exceed azul metomentodo, se posicionaba en la puerta del cuarto de baño para avisar a Natsu en cuanto Lucy estuviese a punto de salir, éste escudriñaba un cajón del escritorio de su compañera que nunca había visto. Se aburrió al minuto. ¡Qué aburrido! Sólo había material de escritura y alguna que otra foto.

Fue entonces cuando vio el secreto de Lucy. Ahí escondido, debajo de un montón de folios y recipientes de tinta negra, había una carta diferente a las que Natsu sabía que escribía para su madre. Esta carta llevaba impregnado el olor a fresas de Lucy.

Como bien se dice: "la curiosidad mató al gato".

-¡Happy! –Exclamó Lucy.– ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¡Ya no puedo ni vestirme tranquila! –Salió al dormitorio envuelta tan sólo en una toalla rosa, vociferando como un monstruo; mucho, mucho peor que Erza.– ¡Se supone que tendríais que estar ya en el gremio! ¡Si Mira-san se entera de que dormís en mi casa vamos a ser el cotilleo oficial durante mucho tiempo! –Calló en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que Natsu sostenía entre sus manos. Se puso roja y corrió a abalanzarse sobre él y quitarle el sobre.– ¡No leas eso! Es privado.

Natsu estaba en shock. No entendía mucho de esas cosas, pero, si no se equivocaba, la carta era una declaración de amor en toda regla. No ponía el nombre del destinatario, pero Natsu no pudo evitar pensar cómo alguien podría querer ser el novio de Lucy. Ella gritaba todo el tiempo, siempre estaba enfadada y estaba un pelín rellenita.

Lo único que sí tenía claro era que Lucy quería que fuese un secreto.

-Tranquila, Lucy, tienes una letra tan fea que no he sabido leer lo que hay escrito –decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–. Además, tampoco es que me interesen tus cosas, eres rara.

Lucy sonrió primero, agradecida, y luego se puso roja de rabia –de nuevo– antes de echarlos a patadas por la ventana.

Cuando Natsu volvió al presente, se dio cuenta de que el viejo de la barba roja estaba a punto de contarle el gran secreto de Lucy Heartfilia. No iba a darle tiempo a pedirle que se callase, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que propinarle al pobre anciano un puñetazo incendiario en la barbilla.

El tipo estaba en el suelo, a penas consciente, cuando escuchó la voz del pelirrosa decirle algo:

-Ya tengo suficiente para el regalo, viejo, no vayas por ahí cotilleando. Un mago es leal a sus amigos, y nunca pregunta por sus secretos.

Dicho esto, reemprendió el camino hacia Fairy Tail y olvidó todo lo relativo a Lucy y a su supuesto amante. ¡Qué mala suerte tenía aquel tipo por estar enamorado de una rara como su Lucy!

* * *

**Contenido del drabble #1: 869 palabras. **

**¡Lealtad, fuera! ¡Quedan cuatro! **

**Pasaos por el foro, cuántos más seamos, mejor. :) **

**Se despide:**

**B**_oogie._


	2. Ira

**¡Segundo drabble traído de la mano de Boogie-chan! Este drabble tratará la **_ira_**.**

**No olvidéis que este fic es parte del reto de drabbles del foro "****El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail****". No olvidéis entrar: ¡diversión gratis! ;) **

**¡Ah, sí! El disclaimer. :3**

**Fairy Tail, los magos, sus poderes, los dragones, las risas y todas esas cosas son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia, por suerte o por desgracia, es de mi cabecita pensante.**

**¡A leer! ;3**

* * *

_Ira._

Mierda. ¡Joder! Gray le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Gajeel también. Igual que Elfman y hasta Laxus.

¿Tan difícil era de entender el hecho de que Natsu quería un día libre? ¡Un maldito día libre! Él nunca había tomado uno de esos, y, ahora que quería uno, nadie parecía querer concedérselo. Estaba furioso.

¿Qué había llevado a Natsu a ese estado? Sólo una cosa podía llevarlo a la ira más profunda y absoluta: Minerva, Sting y todo el equipo completo de capullos de Sabertooth.

Efectivamente, habían vuelto a meterse con Fairy Tail. Cómo si no hubiesen tenido suficiente con la paliza que les dieron en el Daimato Embu. Lanzó un gruñido al aire y se prometió a sí mismo que no se iba a desquitar con sus compañeros de gremio.

Y como eso le parecía imposible tal y como iba el gremio, con sus peleas habituales y con Gray insultándolo, profirió un bufido molesto y salió corriendo del gremio, en dirección a casa de Lucy; quizá así se calmaría.

La suerte no parecía estar de su lado ese día.

Como las moscas en un día de verano, Natsu parecía incapaz de librarse de Sting.

El rubio lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más insignificante del mundo, como si la paliza que Natsu le dio nunca hubiese sucedido. _Gilipollas._

-¿Qué pasa, Natsu, te has cansado de revolotear con tu pandilla de haditas inútiles? –El dragon slayer de fuego permaneció con la boca cerrada, rogando a quien fuera que apartara a Sting de su camino. No quería participar en una carnicería por la mañana.– ¿Por qué estás tan serio? ¿Acaso te molesta que me meta con tu gremio de mierda, Nat-su-san? –Recalcó las sílabas de la última palabra.

Y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-No te basta con ser un capullo repelente y egocéntrico que no tiene ni idea de luchar, sino que aún tienes la cara de venir a buscarme para meterte con Fairy Tail. –Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.– Espero que no tengas fe en que sea bueno contigo, tigrecito, porque nadie que se haya metido con Fairy Tail delante de mis narices ha tenido la suerte de salir ileso.

Envuelto en llamas, arremetió con urgencia contra el rubio, que intentaba inútilmente devolverle los golpes. Recordó los primeros días de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, cuando todos se habían mofado de Fairy Tail. Por su mente pasaron las caras arrogantes de los miembros de Sabertooth, los aires de grandeza que cada uno de ellos tenía mientras apaleaban a los miembros de su gremio. Lucy contra Minerva en la batalla naval. Minerva destrozando a Kagura y osando retar a Erza.

Los golpes iban y venían y Sting no había tenido ni una sola oportunidad de defenderse. Natsu sólo gritaba con el semblante serio.

-¡Nadie se mete con Fairy Tail y sale ileso, ¿te enteras?!

Puños incendiados, alientos de fuego, garras de fuego, y hasta rayos combinados con su elemento, el fuego. Una batalla muy desigual.

Cuando acabó con él, Sting era apenas una mancha blanca en el suelo, una mancha sin fuerzas para moverse, y no hablemos de batallar.

Antes de emprender de nuevo el camino hacia casa de Lucy, Natsu se detuvo junto al cuerpo machacado del rubio y lo miró con desprecio. La paliza no había hecho más que aumentar su ira. Lo agarró del cuello y obligó al dragon slayer de la luz a mirarle a los ojos.

-Antes de hablar de Fairy Tail, échale un vistazo a tu gremio y a tus "compañeros". –Añadió con furia en la voz.– Cuando encuentres algo o alguien mejor que cualquiera de los miembros de mi gremio, si acaso lo llegas a encontrar alguna vez, podrás meterte conmigo y con mis amigos. –Sostuvo el cuerpo de Sting contra un árbol, tratando de enderezarlo.– Mientras tanto, dedícate a mejorar lo suficiente como para hacernos frente, capullo.

Dejó al rubio apoyado contra el tronco y comenzó a correr hacia casa de Lucy, quizá ella fuese capaz de quitar la rabia y la ira que tenía acumuladas.

* * *

**Contenido del drabble #2: 678 palabras.**

**¡Ira, fuera! ¡Quedan tres! **

**Iré respondiendo los reviews poco a poco, ¡muchas gracias por comentar!**

**Se despide:**

**B**_oogie._


	3. Fe

**¡Boogie-chan con otro drabble fantasticioso que forma parte del reto de drabbles del foro "****El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail****"! **

**Esta vez es el turno de la **_fe_**. :3 **

**Aunque no hay referencias a Dios, a Mavis o a cualquier cosa de ese estilo, porque soy atea -gracias a Dios- y no es mi estilo escribir sobre eso. **

**Esta es una historia que ya me rondaba la cabeza por allá por San Valentín, pero no quise subirla por aquel entonces y ahora está modificada y remasterizada (¿?) para que pueda formar parte del reto. n.n**

**¡DISCLAIMER!**

_Ni Fairy Tail ni el sexy Natsu me pertenecen, porque se le ha ocurrido antes a Mashima. Aunque sea una putada, porque yo quería que fuese mío. Así que, ya se sabe, esta historia es de mi cabecita pensante, que está desquiciada porque acaba de ver la película de FT y QUERÍA MÁS NALU. _

* * *

**¡A leer! :3**

_Fe._

Aquello le parecía ridículo, una estupidez tan o más grande que la cabeza de Gray –y eso sí que era grande–; no obstante, Natsu sabía que no había nadie en el mundo que fuera mejor que las dos hermanas Strauss a la hora de crear parejas.

_"Natsu, tienes que tener fe en nosotras"_, le había dicho Lissana con cara de cachorro abandonado. Si él tenía fe en ellas, en lo que no confiaba tanto era en la cara de la gente cuando se lo topaban por la calle.

Nadie podía culparlos: no pasaba muy a menudo el ver cómo un chico con el pelo rosa paseaba por las calles de Magnolia disfrazado de un enorme corazón rojo y con flores en la mano a esas horas de la noche. La expresión de fastidio en su cara casi pasaba desapercibida para los viandantes. Casi.

No podía entender cómo ser un corazón gigante con flores iba a ayudarle a conseguir a Lucy.

_"Así es, Natsu, la fe mueve montañas"_, le había prometido Mirajane con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y Natsu se dio cuenta entonces de porqué la apodaban "La Demonio".

Ya delante de la puerta de Lucy –porque se había dado cuenta de que con ese disfraz iba a resultarle imposible trepar por la ventana–, y habiendo traqueado con la cara del mismo color que su pelo, Natsu se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez que tenía que tener fe en él mismo, en Mirajane y en Lisanna. Sobre todo en ellas.

-¿Natsu?

Bajo el marco de la puerta, la rubia lo observaba con una mezcla entre confusión, terror, vergüenza y, de una manera extraña, felicidad. ¿Qué pretendía Natsu con ese disfraz y esas flores?

-Lucy –aquello era todo lo que podía decir sin correr el riesgo de incendiar su cuerpo y, de paso, el disfraz.

No podía creer que toda su valentía se hubiese largado en cuanto vio que la entrada se abría.

_"¿Sabes qué es la fe, Natsu?"_, le habían cuestionado las Strauss. _"La fe es aquello que nos ayuda a seguir adelante cuando todo está en nuestra contra"_, susurró Lisanna. _"Así es. Además, la fe es aquello que sigue ahí incluso cuando el valor nos ha abandonado"_, continuó Mirajane. _"Por eso, es importante que tengas fe en lo que vas a hacer"_, terminaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Tétrico.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que, aunque el valor le faltase, la fe tenía que seguir ahí.

-Lucy –repitió–, no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que estoy haciendo, pero hace tiempo que noto algo en el estómago cuando te veo. Como si Happy estuviese pescando dentro de mí. –Lucy lo miró aterrorizada, ¿qué estaba haciendo?– No sé lo que significa, pero Mirajane y Lisanna me han ayudado con todo esto, y quiero que salga bien. –Se colocó de rodillas y tomó la mano de Lucy, provocando un enrojecimiento salvaje en las mejillas de ambos.– Sólo quiero saber cómo me sentiría si te besara. –La miró a los ojos.– ¿Me das permiso?

La cabeza de Lucy echaba humo, los pensamientos iban a toda prisa, ¿acaso Natsu se le estaba declarando? Se quedó estática, mirándolo a los ojos y sin saber cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

Natsu, por su parte, estaba enloqueciendo. ¿En qué estaría pensando Lucy? No tenía que haber confiado en las hermanas, esas demonios con sonrisa de angelito se iban a enterar, sin importar su condición como magas en el gremio. Volvió a mirar a Lucy, y de nuevo sintió a mil Happys revoloteando en su estómago.

_Vamos, Natsu, ya que has llegado hasta aquí, al menos inténtalo_, gritaban las Strauss en su cabeza._ Ten fe, funcionará_. Casi podía notar cómo se reían de él y de su desgracia en la barra del gremio.

Pero tenían razón, ¿o no?

Como pudo –como un robot–, enderezó su cuerpo de nuevo y pegó el de Lucy a su pecho. Ella respiraba muy seguido, como si le faltase el aire. La miró un segundo a los ojos, recordándose a sí mismo que la fe movía montañas, y la besó.

Y ella no le respondió.

Al principio.

Luego, el beso torpe cambió a un ritmo más dulce.

Se separaron, y Natsu sonrió a su rubia.

-¿Para quién son las flores? –Preguntó ella.

-Eran mi plan B. –Confesó.– Si no me gustaba el beso, o a ti no te gustaba, te las daría y te aseguraría que era una broma. –Lucy lo miró ansiosa.– Tranquila, es mentira. Son para ti.

Tomó a Lucy de la mano y entraron a casa de la rubia.

Al mismo tiempo, en la taberna del gremio Fairy Tail, las hermanas Strauss, acompañadas de un pequeño exceed de color azul, rodaban la lengua al ritmo de "se gusssstan". Aunque a Natsu ya le daba igual todo: las Strauss, Happy, el disfraz de corazón gigante y el valor.

Tenía a Lucy, y todo gracias a la fe.

* * *

**Contenido del drabble #3: 827 palabras.**

**¡Fe, fuera! ¡Quedan dos!**

**Gracias por comentar, favear, followear y poner en alerta este fic. Sois adorables. :3**

**Se despide:**

**B**_oogie._


	4. Venganza

**¡Boogie-chan informando! **

**Estoy de vuelta tras un breve parón -culpa de la huida masiva de inspiración en mi cabeza-, y esta vez es el turno de un sentimiento que me ha encantado escribir: **_¡VENDETTA!_ **O **_venganza_**, es lo mismo. :3 **

**Espero que os guste. ^^ **

**Y, claro, no hace falta decir que éste drabble forma parte del reto de drabbles del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". ¡Ni qué decir que más os vale pasar por ahí y participar en todo! Cuantos más, mejor. :) **

**El disclaimer, por supuesto: **

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima. Tampoco me pertenece "Drácula", porque es de Bram Stoker; ¡ni siquiera Bobobó es mío! ¡Yo podría haber hecho Bobobó, ¡es realmente absurdo! En fin, ya sabéis, Fairy Tail es propiedad de su autor, no mía. Esta historia es de mi cabecita de flor de loto.**

**¡A leer! :3**

_Venganza._

Un pollo. Parecía un jodido pollo. ¡Una gallina! ¡Él! ¡Natsu Dragneel!

¿Quién se había creído ese idiota de Gray que era? El muy imbécil.

Un cubo enorme lleno de miel, una piscina de plástico repleta de plumas y una lácrima a modo de cámara oculta detrás del disfraz de sirvienta de Lucy. ¿Cuándo había tenido tiempo Gray de colocar todas esas cosas en su casa? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué lo había consentido Happy? Ahora parecía un pollo en busca de venganza.

Todos en el gremio se habían reído de él, ¡todos! ¡Hasta Mirajane! ¡Mirajane nunca se reía de nadie! "_Admite que es gracioso verte envuelto en plumas, Natsu"_, le había dicho.

Ese idiota de Gray no paraba de reírse al lado de Lucy y Happy. Erza estaba roja y disimulando _muy_ mal una risilla burlona.

-Gray, maldito cubo de hielo, puedes reírte todo lo que quieras –amenazó Natsu en susurros–, pero quiero advertirte de algo, princesa helada –lo atrajo hacia sí con un brazo untado en miel y plumas y le habló al oído, tan bajo que sólo él pudo escuchar lo que le decía el Dragon Slayer–: ve con cuidado, Gray Fullbuster, porque cuando haya acabado con mi venganza no va a quedar espacio suficiente en el Infierno para que corras, nudista descerebrado.

Luego sonrió, soltó al mago de hielo de su agarre y se despidió de todos con una sonrisa macabra.

El pobre Gray no pudo volver a respirar por unos segundos. De pronto le vino a la mente la última vez que Natsu le habló de aquella manera. La imagen de su cuerpo atado a las vías de un tren mientras escuchaba reír a Natsu a carcajadas inundó de escalofríos su cuerpo. De no ser por Erza, Gray no estaría vivo.

Mientras tanto, el mago de fuego tramaba su venganza. Sonrió al recordar la última vez que se vengó del stripper. Pero no, no podía hacer algo así de nuevo, Erza lo mataría a sangre fría. Trataba de pensar un buen plan de venganza mientras se arrancaba las plumas y la miel de su piel en la ducha, bajo el chorro ardiente del agua.

Y, de pronto, inspiración.

Así que a Gray le daban miedo los payasos, ¿eh?

Aquella noche el alquimista de hielo soñó con Natsu; decía algo parecido a "ojo por ojo, disfraz por disfraz" o "dulces sueños, payasito stripper". Los escalofríos no le habían abandonado desde la última vez que el Dragon Slayer de fuego había hablado con él.

El sol salió de nuevo a la mañana siguiente, y Natsu corrió hacia el gremio conforme divisó el primer rayo. Estaba ansioso por ver la cara de Gray.

-¿Por qué estás tan contento, pollito? –Le había preguntado Mira con sorna mientras le servía un poco de sopa.

-Eres muy graciosa, Mirajane. –Contestó con sarcasmo mirando la sopa con asco.– No pasa nada, sólo me apetecía visitarte más temprano esta mañana, eso es todo.

Mirajane sonrió de nuevo y se llevó lejos la sopa. Cuando fue a darle a Natsu un poco de cerveza, observó la cara de felicidad absoluta de éste, que miraba directamente a la entrada del gremio, donde un payaso bastante grotesco se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, hiperventilando y con cara de auténtico terror.

Natsu se cayó de la silla por las carcajadas; se sujetaba el abdomen, que le dolía de tanto reírse. Mientras lo hacía, observó a todos los que se encontraban en el gremio: Mirajane sonreía igual que cuando tenía quince años, Juvia estaba asombrada a la vez que susurraba "Gray-sama" sin parar y Gajeel reía con fuerza, igual que Natsu.

El hielito no podía articular palabra. El Dragon Slayer de fuego lloraba de la risa. Juvia se abalanzó sobre Gray, ofreciéndose a cuidarlo hasta que saliera de su trance.

-La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, payasito de hielo –espetó Natsu, que había llegado inusitadamente rápido al lado del mago de hielo–, pero soy un dragón de fuego.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir de nuevo del gremio en dirección a casa de Lucy, quería que la rubia contemplase su obra de arte antes de que a alguien se le ocurriese borrarla.

Ah, la venganza, qué dulce es.

* * *

**Contenido del drabble #4: 721 palabras.**

**¡Venganza, fuera! ¡Queda uno!**

**Otra vez, gracias a todos los que reviewean, favean, etc. Sois todos un amor. :)**

**Se despide, **

**B**_oogie._


	5. Rencor

**¡Último, ultimísimo drabbe de esta colección sobre el mago de fuego más sexy de todo Fiore! De la mano de vuestra autora favorita (o no) Boogie-chan. ;3 **

_Rencor. _

**Dejadme haceros una pequeña introducción: en este drabble, el rencor de Natsu está dirigido hacia Jellal. No es que yo le odie ni nada por el estilo, sino que he pensado que, si alguien ha hecho mal a alguien que Natsu admira o quiere, es él. Y no he podido evitarlo, ¡era irresistible! **

**No olvidéis que este drabble, y el conjunto entero, forma parte del reto de drabbles del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". ¡Pasad, que no muerde! :D **

**Por otro lado, me queda el disclaimer:**

**El mundo mágico de Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, que me tiene en ascuas con el manga. El rencor es un sentimiento propio de los seres humanos, por lo que tampoco me pertenece exclusivamente. El resto, es una idea estúpida que se me ha ocurrido mientras comía tortilla de patatas. **

**¡A leer! :3**

* * *

_Rencor._

-Jellal va a unirse al gremio, chicos. –Dijo, más bien amenazó, Erza.

Todo fueron sonrisas, abrazos de felicitación y bienvenidas para el mago de pelo azul. Erza parecía más que contenta, se le veía feliz.

Y Natsu, aunque aborreciese con toda su alma a ese ser maligno con un tatuaje en la mejilla, tenía que sonreír por su amiga pelirroja.

Jellal lo observaba desde una distancia prudencial. Sabía que no le gustaba al Dragon Slayer de fuego, y no le extrañaba. Resultar desagradable para las personas era su justo castigo, aunque Erza y, por ende, todo Fairy Tail se lo saltasen a la torera.

No es que a Natsu le disgustase ver feliz a la gran Titania, no. Ese era el motivo por el que debía poner buena y sonreír ante tal funesta noticia.

¿Por qué no le gustaba Jellal Fernández?

Muy sencillo: Erza Scarlet, Titania, la maga más fuerte del gremio más poderoso de todo el reino de Fiore, casi acaba con su vida por culpa de ese malnacido.

Claro, claro, ¡ese no era Jellal! ¡Ultear le había lavado el cerebro! ¿Y qué? Lo que Erza había hecho no había sido consecuencia de los actos de Ultear, sino de Jellal. Todo fue culpa de Jellal: que los amigos de Erza se enfrentasen a Fairy Tail, que todos los de la Torre del Cielo hubiesen seguido esclavizados durante varios años más, que Erza llorase a escondidas desde que la conocía, que Simon muriese… Que Erza casi cometiese suicidio.

Natsu sabía que los sentimientos que tenía hacia el amor platónico de la maga clase S no eran buenos, de hecho, él era la única persona en el mundo a la que le guardaba rencor. Nadie más lo sabía; nadie excepto él mismo, Jellal y Erza.

"_El rencor no es un sentimiento que pueda dejarse atrás, Natsu, lo sé. Y también sé que no merezco ese perdón."_ Aquellas eran las palabras que Jellal le había susurrado a la entrada del gremio, antes de que se anunciase la noticia. La respuesta de Natsu fue un único asentimiento y una mirada gélida que le advertía de las consecuencias si volvía a comportarse mal con Erza o con cualquiera del gremio.

Estaba claro, por muchas sonrisas que diera, el mago de fuego siempre le guardaría rencor a Jellal Fernández por casi arrebatarle a su mejor amiga.

* * *

**Contenido del drabble #5: 392 palabras. **

**¡Rencor, fuera! ¡Se acabó! **

**Muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos los que han comentado. Sois geniales. **

**¡Nos vemos por el foro! :3**

**Se despide, **

**B**_oogie._


End file.
